The Science Ball Probation
by csmgitta
Summary: A new scientist arrives at the university and there will be a ball to him. Since Sheldon breaks up with Amy he has to find somebody else to go with him. And the ball has important consequences to his life.
1. Chapter 1

It was a Thursday and it was pizza-night. All of them were in Sheldon's and Leonard's apartment except for Amy, who was in a neurobiology conference at Washington. She was on Skype with Sheldon altough they weren't in a relationship now after they both agreed on terminating their relationship agreement. They were still friends and Amy stayed with their group not just because of Sheldon but because of her bestie, Penny as well. Recently she started dating with one her colleagues.

„Sheldon, why don't you just sit down with us and eat your pizza?" Leonard asked him.

„I can't leave Amy. We're discussing her section tomorrow. She wants to start it with a joke but she can't figure out any so I help her." Sheldon answered.

„It is a case of blind leading the blind." Howard murmured and for that Bernadette punched him. „Ouch. It's just the truth, Bernie, and you know as well as me."

Bernadette smiled at Sheldon. „Why don't you just take your laptop on the table so we all can speak with Amy and perhaps together we can find out a proper joke."

Sheldon took his laptop on the table and they all greeted Amy.

„Hey Amy" Howard started. „I always wondered, why did you drop out Sheldon?

„She didn't drop me out, Howard." Sheldon refined. „We agreed that we terminated our relationship agreement due to the fact that Amy cannot overcome her feminime urges."

„Sheldon, you can barely hold my hands!" Amy yelled. „Yes, I admit that I am a woman and thank God I have a healthy body and I have feminime urges and I want them being stufficed. And I'm happy to say that finally I've found someone who can tolerate and satisfy these urges."

„I'm satisfied seeing you in a happy relationship, Amy" Sheldon said.

„Sarcasm?" Penny asked doubtly. She was sitting in the couch between Sheldon and Raj.

„No." Sheldon said astoundly. „I am indeed pleased with Amy's current state. Now I don't have to hear her suggestions about how we could modify some terms in our relationship agreement."

„Then why did you hate it when Stuart asked Amy out for a date?" Leonard asked.

„Don't be ridiculous, Leonard." Sheldon said. „That relationship was repellent. Contrary to Stuart, Frank Hudson is a notable neurobiologist who won the Internationat Eppendorf and Science Award in 2009."

„Ok, that's enough of me." Amy said. „I want to hear some news from you. So what's up, buddies?"

„It seems that Sheldon will get a competion." Leonard started. „I'm sure you know who is Marc Stapeton."

„Of course I do. He wrote the bestseller book 'Looking into a beautiful mind' about recent theoretical physics especially string theory. He has another point of view than Sheldon."

„Another point of view?" Sheldon yelled. „He has the exact opposite theory than me. Of course he isn't right but damn it I can't prove it yet."

„Oh, is he that Marc Stapeton who was in Late Show with David Letterman last Tuesday?" Penny asked excitedly. „He was so smart and he was cute and he was so... hot."

Sheldon turned to Penny furiously. „If you say another word of that man that will be a strike and you already have two!" Penny chuckled but she stayed in silence.

„Anyway, Amy, our university invited him to the next term to teach about his theory" Leonard continued.

„Why didn't they ask Sheldon to teach about his string theory?" Amy asked.

„They asked me." Sheldon answered furiously. „But because I refused to teach labradoodles, they invited this self-conscious, swollen-headed dummy who made dreadful from theoretical physics."

„The pot calling the kettle back" Howard murmured again. The others chuckled except Sheldon.

„Why must you say idioms after every sentence I say?" Sheldon asked while raising his eyebrows. „Oh, do you know that John Saeed defines an "idiom" as words collocated that became affixed to each other until metamorphosing into a fossilised term." He nodded and smiled with his all-knowing smile.

The other just sighed. It was typical from their genius but sometimes irritating friend.

„And the university is going to hold a ball to his arrival next Saturday" Leonard finished his announcement.

„Oh, then I'm afraid I will miss this sensational event" Amy answered. „Frank asked me to join him in his next conference to New York. We're going to travel next Thursday."

„Amy" Sheldon yelled. He looked sulky. „You promised me that despite our romantic relationship is over you will be my partner every time when the protocol desires. This is the event where I can't go without a partner professor Siebert has strong opinion on this."

„I'm sorry, Sheldon" Amy said, „but now Frank is more important to me. I am going to accompany my current boyfriend to New York."

„And with who I will go to the ball?" Sheldon asked cluelessly. „Leonard has already asked Leslie Winkle, Howard has Bernadette and Raj has found someone in an online dating site who accepted his offer."

Penny turned to Leonard asking him „Why did you ask Leslie instead of me? Just because it didn't work out with me, I would willingly go with you to a ball where I could meet Marc Stapeton."

„Uh, Penny" Leonard raised his eyebrow in a strange way like he always did when he was embarrased. „Uh, actually, it was Leslie who asked me out and I didn't want to loose my chance so uh, I said yes."

Raj whispered something into Wolowitz's ear. They both chuckled. Leonard put down his meal. „What is so funny?"

„Raj said that you chose Leslie because you had better chance on her than Penny to finish the evening with firework."

At the same time Penny punched Raj while Bernadette punched Howard.

„May I remark the fact that when somebody is asked out by Leslie they usually end in having coitus?" Sheldon chuckled in his own way. „By the way, this doesn't solve my problem that I don't have anybody to the ball."

„Why don't you ask Penny?" Amy proposed. „She has the glamour, the beautiful long blond hair, the perfect shape for a prom dress. I am already jealous on you that you all can see her in that ball!"

Sheldon thought about the idea for a moment. „Interesting. She's attractive, she can behave in big crowd and I don't have to afraid that she want physical contact with me." Penny grimaced at the sentence. Sheldon just couldn't say a compliment without an offend in it.

„So, I assume that Penny can go with me." Sheldon finished.

„Why would I go with you?" Penny asked.

„Listen, bestie" Amy said. „You can wear a wonderful dress Sheldon will buy, you can make your hair, you can have a free diner, you can dance and you can meet Marc Stapeton. And if it's not enough you can wear heels beacuse Sheldon is taller than you."

Penny smiled. „Yeah, that's the only thing Sheldon is better than Leonard." Leonard smirked. „OK Sheldon I think I can accept your nice invitation."

„Wait. You really want to go with Sheldon?" Leonard asked.

„Why not?" Penny answered. „You will go with Leslie and maybe you'll have sex. One thing I'm sure I won't have sex with Sheldon. So I don't see why it is a problem with you if I go with him."

„Okay, have fun with each other." Leonard said.

„Anyway, I won't buy a dress for you." Sheldon said to Penny. „You have too many clothes in your wardrobe, you can pick one of them."

Penny just stared at Sheldon. She thought maybe she made the wrong decision when she agreed on going to that ball at the university. But then she thought about her dress – of course she knew what she wanted to wear – and the high-heeled shoes she was going to wear – thank God that Sheldon's so tall – and that she could meet that hot science man. Maybe she could enjoy herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for your reviews! I know it took a lot of time to write the next chapter but it is hard for me and I really need to work on it! So please feel free to write my mistakes and your opinions! I hope you will enjoy it! Oh, and of course I don't own the character's of Big Bang Theory.  
><strong>

Penny made the finishing strokes on her make-up. A little lip-gloss and she would be ready. She watched her clock, it was 6.57 pm, so she had three minutes before Sheldon would show up.

Penny looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a long, strapless dress in light pink color, of which corset heightened her slim waist. She let her hair loosen so the blond, wavy curls touched her shoulders. She smiled at herself in the mirror. She looked forward to a wonderful night and she decided enjoying herself. And she barely could wait for dancing. She sure would have one dance: last Thrusday she had kicked Sheldon's ass at Halo and he had to promise dancing her once during the evening.

Knock, knock, knock. „Penny." Penny smiled at the familiar voice and stepped out her bathroom.

Knock, knock, knock. „Penny."

Knock, knock, knock. „Penny."

Penny opened the door and she saw Sheldon standing in front of the door in his great black suit they had bought together. Penny observed how fantastic he looked if he dressed up normally and she found out that the most sexy thing in her strange neighbour was that he knew nothing about it.

"Hi, Sheldon. You look great."

"Thank you, Penny. And you also look very acceptable for the evening." Sheldon said while he observed the girl upside-down. Penny observed delightly that Sheldon's pupils widened and he gasped his breath rapidly. Altough he couldn't express it, his body told the truth to Penny. She saw satisfied with the result.

"I brought you something, as the common decencies dictats." Sheldon said and he gave a little package to her.

Penny was amused. "It's sweet but you don't have to." When she opened the package, she dropped her teeth, because there was a Penny Blossom in it.

"Oh, sweetie, it is an amazing surprise! I don't even think about that you kept one of those."

"I recall it as a nice memory. And I remember they were good accessoires in your hair. I assume it isn't intrusive if I ask you to wear it in your hair tonight."

"Oh, you're so sweet, of course, I will wear it." Penny said and she put the flower in her hair. She smiled at Sheldon and she was amused watching Sheldon smiling back at her in a very naturally way.

"Hey guys, if you're ready we can leave." Leonard said behind Sheldon from their apartment.

"We're ready" Penny answered and she left her apartment.

Leonard gulped when he saw the stunning and glowing girl and he said honestly:

"You look really beautiful."

"Thanks, honey." Penny smiled at him. Leonard started to regret that he had accepted Leslie Winkle's offer so fast and it wasn't him who invited Penny to the ball.

„Penny, may I offer you my arm?" Sheldon asked és held out his arm toward the girl. Leonard raised his eyebrows and Penny opened her mouth because they both knew how Sheldon hated human touch.

"Thank you, sweetie, I accept." Penny said and she hooked on Sheldon. "But why do you let me touch you?"

"Penny, as I said before my mother had forced me to attend danceschool. I was taught that a real gentleman had to offer his arm to his lady in a situation like this. And no one can say about Mary Cooper's son that he isn't a gentleman."

Penny chuckled and Leonard sighed as they were descending the stairs.

They went to the university by Leonard's car, with Sheldon in the front seat and Penny in the back seat. In their way to the university they picked Leonard's date, Leslie.

She wore a long green dress with a plunging neckline. She made her hair and make-up and she had contacts in her eyes. Leonard's eyes immediately went wide when he noticed her and Penny had to admit herself that she could understand why the boys had a crush on that girl. Until she opened her mouth to greet them.

"Hi Leonard and hi Dr. Dumbass. And look" she turned to Penny "Miss Blondie or have Sheldon finally made himself a woman-like robot?"

Penny sighed but when she was Leonard smiling she looked daggers at him in the rear-view mirror.

"Just to inform you, I work on that project but professor Siebert didn't allow it. He said that I am obliged to attend the ball with an actual real girl or he won't give a damn for my expenses."

Leslie chuckled. She turned toward Leonard and they spoke about their research while the other two rested in silence.

When they arrived they were greeted with a glass of champagne. Penny accepted it relievedly but she heard a voice next to her.

"Penny, why do you believe that alcohol is the standard start for an evening?" Sheldon asked. "Sometimes I wonder if you are an addicted. Perhaps you should see a specialist."

Penny got angry. "I'm not addicted to alcohol. I can spend an evening without it. And to prove it to you, I'm not goint to drink a glass tonight!" She said and gave back her glass to the surprised waitress. Sheldon smiled like he did when he reached his point.

They saw Bernadette, Howard, Raj and an unkown girl waving toward them. Bernadette wore a drone long dress while Howard wore a suit with a drone turtleneck sweater. Raj was impressive in his expensive suit as always. The girl next to him was tall, slim and she wore the thickest glasses one could imagine.

"Hi" Bernadette greeted them. "We just reserved a table for us at the other room."

"Great" Penny said and turned to their Indian friend. "Raj, would you like to introduce us your date?"

"Of course" Raj said with one hand embracing his date and in the other hand an empty champagne glass. "She is Nicole and she comes from Netherlands to study here."

"Hi" Nicole greeted them shyly. "I don't speak English too well. I'm just new. I'm happy to be here. Raj is so nice."

They all smiled at the girl while they were going to their table. Penny and Sheldon were the last of the group. Suddenly a voice made them stop.

"Dr. Sheldon Cooper?" Sheldon and Penny turned to the sound and a very tall, brown-haired handsome man stood in front of them.

"Yes, and you are..."

"Dr. Marcus Anthony Stapeton" The man said and shaked Sheldon's hand. Sheldon looked nervously down their shaking hands and Penny knew he was thinking about the nearest rest-room where he could wash his hand.

"Nice to meet you" Marc Stapeton continued. "I think we are going to meet each other more than once in the next months to discuss our standpoints related to the string theory."

"Do you mean to find the point where your theory goes wrong?" Sheldon asked.

The other laughed loud at this moment, flashing his perfectly white set of teeth.

"No, I mean to prove that you're wrong." He answered and looked deep inside Sheldon's eyes.

Oh, dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper you've just found your man, Penny thought. She cleared her throat to incur the two men's attention to herself."

"Oh, I'm sorry" Marc Stapeton said while turned toward Penny smiling. "Dr. Cooper, would you mind introduce me to your lovely girlfriend?"

"I'm Penny and I'm definitely not his grilfriend." Penny answered instead of Sheldon. Sheldon was confused because he didn't understand why Penny's quick answer bothered him. "Penny, he is dr. Marcus Anthony Stapeton."

"Enchanté" The other scientist said and he grabbed Penny's hand to touch it with his mouth lightly. Penny went pink and she wondered why she felt herself a princess from the words and gestures from this handsome man when the same words and gestures were so disgusting from Howard Wolowitz.

"My friends call me Marc."

"My friends call me Penny" she said.

"And does Penny stand for Peony?" Marc asked.

"Penelope" She answered. It was strange for her saying loud her full name. She never was Penelope she was just Penny.

"Penelope, the patient, faithful wife of Odysseus, whose return trip from the Trojan War took ten long years. I will call you Penelope." Marc declared and suddenly Penny felt a strange feeling in her stomach. "If you're interested in, I can show you some day my researches and achievements."

"It will be wonderful, you know, I'm a hige fan of you, I've read your book, I..."

"Excuse me, Penny" Sheldon interrupted her "but how have you read dr. Stapeton's book? You didn't buy it."

"I borrowed Leonard's." Penny answered. "He has just bought it last week. It was a really great reading. Now I can understand better the whole universum-thing."

"No, you can't." Sheldon said again. "You can't understand the universum better because you've read a book which presents the physics like it would be an easy hokum to understand."

"But this hokum makes more money than you can imagine" Marc said. "And as I know, your university has some kind of financial problem about your research that's why I'm here who could afford anything he wants."

Penny saw that Sheldon was about the point where he would explode, so she excused themselves and led Sheldon toward their table.

During the diner, the girls were talking about the place and the dresses of the others while the boys were arguing about whether there would be any ball on the planet Klingon. Leonard was busy with Leslie's mouth.

After the diner the orchestra started playing. Howard and Bernadette went dancing as well as Raj with his new date. It seemed that for this foreign girl, Raj was an exotic creature, the Indian who had come to America to accomplish his dreams. She said she liked America very much for such things.

Penny asked Sheldon when he would keep his promise and dance with her, but Sheldon pointed out that it wasn't his choice whether he wanted dancing or not but the when was his choice. Penny sighed and watched the others dancing.

It was until the famous song 'Sway' from Michael Bublé when Sheldon asked: "Penny, may I ask you to dance with me?"

"Why now?" She asked first.

"Because this song has mambo rythm and I am well trained in that."

"Okay, honey, let's dance." Penny answered with a smile. She grabbed Sheldon's hand and they walked to the dance floor.

There was a little tension between them first because they were a little embarrased about the situation. Penny knew that Sheldon didn't like human touching and it was awkward when he put his hand on her back. It was a little too much distance between them when they started dancing. After they found the right rythm Penny had to admit herself that Sheldon indeed could dance. He felt the rythm and he was the one who led. Comparing to Leonard who always missed the step and never could lead it was a bit surprise. And the surprise became bigger when Sheldon pulled her on himself and she could smell Sheldon's perfume. It was mannish. Penny closed her eyes and gave herself to the music to the rythm, to the sway... to her partner. It was a strange feeling that she could just let Sheldon lead her but she was sure she could rely on him. About everything. She was a bit sad when the dance finished and Sheldon led her back to their table.

"Thank you for the dance, Sheldon, you are really a good dancer." Penny said.

"Of course I can dance, I had to attend the 'cotillon' like I said before." Sheldon answered and Penny smiled at her genius neighbour.

After a few minutes Professor Siebert stepped to their table.

"Dr. Cooper I want to introduce you dr. Marcus Stapeton from Princeton University" he said.

"I've already intoduce myself to dr. Cooper" Marc said. "And we've already reached our first impasse on our theories."

"It's fantastic"Professor Siebert said. "I know you two will get on well with each other. And you'll have plenty of time to discuss your researches since you'll be in the same office for four months."

"What? Why would I be in the same office with dr. Stapeton? I've already had an office." Sheldon said.

"Yes, you have dr. Cooper. But I had to give an office to dr. Stapeton and since he has given a lot of money to our university I offered him your office so you could have returned to your former office with dr. Koothrappali."

"But I said to the professor that I could share an office with you so you don't have to leave your office" Marc said. "There's no need to thank me dr. Cooper, it will be a pleasure for me sharing an office with you. Oh, and I've already ordered my furniture so it will be delivered on Monday.

"So, we've discussed it, good. I'll leave you two to talk." Professor Siebert said and left them. Sheldon was so nervous that his mouth was twitching. Marc Stapeton turned to Penny.

"May I ask you for a dance, Penelope?"

"Of course" she answered and they left Sheldon.

It was a slow ballad and they rocked to the music. Penny was smiling. Two good dancers during the same evening! While she was dating with Leonard she couldn't even dream about it.

"Can I ask you a question, Penelope?" Marc asked and Penny nodded. "Where do you know dr. Cooper?"

"Sheldon is my neighbour for five years" she answered.

"And during that time didn't you go out with each other? If I have a neighbour like you I will ask her out at the first day."

"No, we never went on a date. However once he asked me out but just to make his former girlfriend jelaous. Why do you think we were on a date?"

"Because I saw you two dancing and you seemed like an accustomed couple."

Penny laughed.

"Really? Sheldon and I? It was the first time we even dance with each other." she answered. „And it was only because I kicked his ass on Halo."

"Wow, do you play Halo?" Marc asked flabbergastedly. "Now I'm definitely sure I need to call you on a date."

"Really? Is this your technique how to ask someone to go out with you? Is it working?" Penny asked flirting with this handsome man. She was really enjoying this dance and this conversation.

"Usually there would be more questions but the result would be the same. I will pick you up... let's say... Tuesday at 7 pm at your apartment. If you're the neighbour of dr. Cooper than I can find out your address easily."

"Oh, okay, sure, 7 pm will be fine." Penny said. She knew how it worked because she was a Big Ol' Five, but Marc was rapid fast altough she didn't care a bit.

The music stopped and they parted from each other. Marc bowed toward Penny and said:

"It is indeed nice to meet you, Penelope." He said leaving a confused but actually glad Penny after him.

"What are you crooning, Penny, because I think you're out of tune." Sheldon asked her when she returned to their table. Penny was amused. She didn't even notice that she was crooning.

"Just the last song which I really like." She answered.

"Interesting" Sheldon said looking confused but didn't say another word.

At the end of the ball Sheldon and Penny caught a cab to drive them home since Leonard had left the university earlier with Leslie. They both knew it would happen therefore Sheldon had ordered the cab the previous day after he had discussed the type of the cab, the technological details of the cab and the hygiene inside of the cab. On the road to home they were sitting in silence.

Once they arrived, they ambled along up the stairs together. Penny was so happy because the evening went fantastic, more fantastic than she had ever imagined. Sheldon was tired and he tought that his whole REM-cycle was upset and how he could handle this tomorrow.

"Sheldon, thank you very much to invite me to this ball. I really enjoyed myself. Without alcohol." Penny said with a little smile when they reached their floor.

"Well, I assume that the evening met your expectation." Sheldon said.

"There's just one more thing that could make this night perfect" Penny said.

"What is it?" Sheldon asked curiously.

"A good-night kiss." Penny said leaning forward to Sheldon, touched his face with one hand and kissed his lips softly and lightly. "Sleep tight, honey." She said smilingly and entered her apartment.

Sheldon stood in the hall for a long time and he was looking after the girl through the closed door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for your reviews and corrections, they meant a lot to me!**

** So, the last chapter was from Penny's point of view, so this chapter will be from Sheldon's. I hope you'll enjoy it! Please review :)**

Sheldon just stood on the hall and stared at the girl behind the door. His mind was going quickly on the effect that was on him. He still felt the girl's soft lips on his mouth and the electric ignition that annealed his whole body during the kiss. Due to his eidetic memory he could play over and over the recent event in his mind.

"Interesting" he said finally and went to his apartment to prepare for sleeping.

"It is indeed interesting" he thought. His body had never got that react by any other human touch. He remembered his mother's and his grandmother's hugs when they had wanted to protect him from the mean world with their bodies' heat. He remembered the touches of Missy and George Jr., those were bites, pinches, strikes and scratches. Those had caused only just pain.

Then he recalled the moment when the drunk Beverly Hofstadter kissed him. After he had analysed the situation by the professionals' instructions, he concluded that what he had been feeling was a mix of pity, disgust and amazement. The smell of alcohol and the rough lips caused distaste in him altough he was totally surprised that how a beautiful mind like Leonard's mother could be overcome by the alcohol's temptation and he felt pity for the woman. He tried to look at the memory as a runtime error.

After that he remembered the occasions when he was kissed by Amy Farah Fowler. Those kisses had no effects on him, he only felt emptiness inside him. He thought it was a proof that he was a Homo Novus on whom human contacts had no effects. Because he considered kissing as the non-optional social conventional part of their relationship which was needed to the inferior people like Amy Farah Fowler, he subjected himself to Amy's wish but he never initiated it.

This time was totally different from the others. He felt like he was juiced by an electric power that started at his lips where Penny touched them and which flashed throughout his whole body down to his tiptoes. He felt the buzz in his whole body and he had to admit that it was not bad at all. That was a surprising discovery for him.

Now that he realized what had happened to him, his scientist mind asked himself: why? Why was it a good feeling? He had been kissed by other women before so it wasn't a new thing for him. But the pleasantly exciting feeling in his stomach was totally new for him. It was something he had to study and examine and figure out the reason behind this feeling. Was it something in his drink or his food at the univerity? Was it because of the chilly breeze in the hall? Or was it because Penny was so much experienced in kissing? Or was it because of the soft lips of Penny? He realized there were too many options so he needed more data to find an answer to his question. He had to generate the feeling again with another kiss from Penny.

Yes, he would ask Penny to kiss him again, he thought while he was preparing himself for his night-sleeping. When he closed his eyes he could smell the gentle vanilla scent and see the blonde girl's face when she reached him. He was smiling when he fall asleep.

It was until Tuesday when he had a chance to talk with Penny. On Sunday Penny was sleeping late in the morning and she had to work in the afternoon and the evening. On Monday Sheldon was disturbed by the moving of his new roommate at his workplace. Marc Stapeton brought a new desk, his whiteboards and flowers because they relaxed him at work. Most of the professors and employees of the university came by at their room to greet the famous dr. Stapeton and asked how he felt here and if he needed anything disturbing Sheldon at his calculations. Yet Leonard and Raj came to their office. They said they came to see Sheldon but after they saw he didn't explode yet, they turned to Marc and talked about his book and his achievements. On Tuesday Marc Stapeton corrected an error on Sheldon's whiteboard.

At 5 p.m. Sheldon knocked on Penny's door at his usual way.

"Come in!" she shouted.

"Penny" Sheldon started as he stepped into the apartment. „How many times do I have to tell you that it is highly unsafe letting someone in your apartment without asking his identity?"

"Sheldon, what do you think, how many persons knock on my door shouting out my name three times in a row?" Penny's voice came from her bedroom. "Anyway, I can recognize your voice from a thousand others" She said and stepped out the bedroom. She wore her cute blue mini-dress and she was combing her hair.

"I see your point, but..." He silenced when he saw the girl. "Why do you dress up like this for a Tuesday evening?" He asked suspiciously.

"Because I have a date" Penny answered with a bright smile.

"A date on Tuesday evening? Penny, you know that I have dinner at the Cheesecake Factory on Tuesday and you have to deliver my barbeque bruger." Sheldon stated and looked at the blonde reproachfully.

"I'm sorry, honey, but I'm free tonight. Nina will serve your burger."

"Did you explain to her the exact process of the making and delivering my burger?"

"Yes" Penny lied without flinching.

"Anyway, I don't understand how can you go to a date on Tuesday evening when you know you have serious duties." Sheldon continued.

"Because someone asked me out and I accepted it."

"Who?"

"Your colleague, Marc" Penny answered while she went back to her bedroom.

"Dr. Marcus Stapeton?" Sheldon asked and wove his arms in front of his chest.

"Yes" she said as she returned to the room. She looked at Sheldon's confused face and continued. "You know, the man you share a room with now and who believes the exactly same science-stuff like you but he makes money from it."

"Because he prostitutes it" Sheldon stated. "And we don't 'believe' in the exactly same stuff. He is a bosonic type, he thinks that only bosoms and no fermions means only forces which is absolutely false because of the…

"Bore." Penny stated and Sheldon silenced. "Anyway, why do you come to me?" She asked.

Sheldon's face paled a little but he take a deep breath. "I'm going on an experiment and I need more data so I have to ask a favor from you."

"Does it involve bugs?" Penny asked suspiciously.

"No."

"Spiders?"

"No."

"Electrodes?"

"Not this time." Sheldon assured.

"Ok, then I think you can ask me." Penny said with a bright smile.

"Kiss me." Sheldon ordered shortly.

"What?" Penny eyes went extremely wide and she was confused and she waited for her neighbour's well-known 'Bazinga'. But she waited in vain.

"You've heard me. I need you to kiss me. Again."

"Why?" It was the only question she could ask in this situation.

"Penny, you know that I am probably a precursor of a new human species, the Homo Novus. I am aware that this new race is above human touching but my body was in this strange state after you've kissed me on Saturday night,…"

"Okay, stop." Penny shouted. Sheldon looked confused so she continued in a softer tone. "I'm sorry for that kiss. I know I didn't have to lay into you but it just felt so right at that moment. I… I…" she looked like she begged "I don't want to hurt you or make you feel awkward. I promise it was a one-time thing and I never ever…"

"Penny" Sheldon interrupted. "It was good. I want to repeat it."

"What?" Penny shouted. They were staring at each other, Sheldon waiting while Penny couldn't believe in what she'd just heard. Then someone knocked on the door. Penny roused at the voice.

"It must be Marc." She said quietly and she opened her door.

"Hi" Marc greeted. He wore jeans with a shirt and a business coat. "I bring you this." He said and he gave Penny a small bunch of roses.

"Oh, hi" Penny said still stunned by Sheldon's words. "Thanks for the flowers. Come in while I put them into a vase."

Marc stepped in and he noticed Sheldon.

"Dr. Cooper?" He asked strickenly.

"Dr. Stapeton" Sheldon said and looked down to the floor. Penny could feel the tension between the two men. She quickly put the flowers into a vase and went for her jacket.

"I hope I don't interrupt anything important" Marc said looking at Sheldon with a smile.

"Oh, no, it was a just... Sheldon has asked me a favor" Penny said quickly.

"Yes, I needed more data for one of my experiment, but I think I can continue it without Penny's help" Sheldon said looking at Penny with a little disappointment.

"We'll talk later, Sheldon." Penny said while they all left the appartment.

"Of course we will. We live across from each other. It's inevitable to meet and talk to each other from time to time. Have a nice evening" Sheldon said and rapidly disappeared behind his own apartment.

Penny was confused. She didn't understand Sheldon's behaviour but she worried about the disappointment she had seen in Sheldon's eyes. She was wondered if she had to go after him right now to find the answers to her questions.

"Are you ready for a night with one of the most beautiful mind in this country?" Marc asked.

Penny smiled. "Yeah, let's go." She thought that she was taken around with beautiful minds and sometimes she just couldn't understand them at all.

The other beautiful mind in apartment 4A went to his desk and wrote a note in his notebook. He knew he couldn't get any more information from Penny, so he had to ask somebody else. He decided that tomorrow he would ask Amy Farah Fowler.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long waiting but it was a hard chapter to write and I had a lot of other stuffs to do. I hope you will enjoy it. Please review, I really like your comments and critics! **

**And still don't own the Big Bang's characters except Frank!**

Next Thursday, Sheldon had his lunch at Amy's workplace with the returning Amy and her boyfriend, Frank.

"You know, Amy, I really like your office. It is clean, germless, you keep only the necessary equipments and you can put a 'Don't bother! Dangerous experiment' sign to your door whenever you want" Sheldon said and he looked around contently.

"Why don't you put a 'Don't bother! Dangerous calculations' sign to your door?" Frank asked. Sheldon seemed a little aggrieved and when Frank noticed Amy's reproving face expression he apologized. "Sorry, I thought it was a good joke."

"A good joke is funny because it travesties the reality. It wasn't funny, it was sad, because it was true." Sheldon sighed. "I wish I had that sign to keep people out of my office."

"I don' understand, Sheldon" Amy said "Every time I was in your office, nobody went near to your office. Did you offer free beverages to your visitors?"

"No. It is because of dr. I-made-physics-stupid-to-have-a-bunch-of-money. Everybody wants to talk to him and they reckon me as his secretaire who will give him their notes and wishes. How can I sink down so deep?" Sheldon shouted. "I think this is the price of my generousity. If I hadn't offered Raj his job, then I wouldn't have had to share my office with him and than I wouldn't have had to compete Kripke for Professor Rothman's office and then it would be Kripke who have to answer to all the phones! Amy" he turned to the girl "please remind me of this the next time I want to help somebody. It isn't worth the trouble."

"Who is he speaking about?" Frank asked Amy silently.

"Dr. Marc Stapeton" she answered.

"Is he the guy, who wrote the book 'About a Little Particle Physics'?"

"Yes, he is" Sheldon answered instead of Amy. "And he is a liar. There's no such thing like little particle physics. Particle physics studies the existence and interactions of particles that are the constituents of the matter. It can't be little."

"Okay, guys, I leave you two alone now" Frank stood up. "I'm going to check upon the arriving of the new shipment of chewing gums. I have a feeling, Amy, that we've made a fatal mistake when we made the chimpanzees growing to chewing gums so to break them from nicotine. I always have to check on my chair before I sit down, because they love stick their used gums to it." He said and he turned to Sheldon. "And Sheldon, if I were you, I would pull out the phone-plug." He went to Amy and gave her a fast kiss on her mouth. "I see you later, sweetheart." He went to the door and left the office.

"You know, Amy" Sheldon turned to the girl "I have to admit, I like Frank. Sometimes he has such wonderful ideas."

"Yeah" Amy said flatly while she finished her lunch and went to sink with her plate "but his idea last night to try the figure called 'Passion Propeller' from the world-famous masterpiece of exotic India called Kama Sutra, wasn't his best. It turned out that his penis couldn't be so flexible." Sheldon looked at the girl being appalled. As usual, Amy shared more information than it was necessary. He wanted to change the subject so he cleared his throat and said:

"Amy, I'd like to discuss something with you. I've experienced some strange reactions from my body recently."

"Diagnoses-identifier?" Amy got excited immediately. "How I miss this game! You know how good I were always in that."

"That's exactly what I need for now" Sheldon agreed. Amy cleaned her hands and she picked up her notebook.

"Okay, so what were the symptons?"

"Elevated heart-rate, quick breathing, wide open pupils, a strange gripping in the stomach and an electric vibration through my body."

Amy wrote down each word seriously.

"Where did the electric vibration start?"

"From my lips."

She stared at him dreadly. "Sheldon, these are the symptons of an electric shock. What were you doing when you noticed these?"

Sheldon sighed lightly.

"I was kissed."

Amy put down her notebook. "By who?"

"Penny" Sheldon said quietly and his face brushed a little.

Amy's eyes widened from the surprise.

"You were kissed by the most wonderful and beautiful woman of the world with her soft and sensual lips and you asked me what caused your symptons?" she shouted. "After all what do you think what caused?" she asked provocatively.

"I assume that electric charge arose in Penny's body during the evening which is more than possible concerning her barely dried hair and the charge was transferred between our bodies when her lips touched mine. So," Sheldon stood up and took his jacket "you were right, I was suffered by a light electric shock."

Amy' jaws fell. After a few minutes she recollected herself and said:

"Believe it if you want."

"Oh, this is not a question of belief" Sheldon looked at her. "Thank you, Amy. You`ve really helped me a lot with your realization. Goodbye" he said and left the lab.

Amy went to her desk wagging her head and she got out a small notebook from one of the drawers, with a vignetta called `Shenny Observations`. She wrote down a few sentences then she closed the book and took it back to the drawer.

"Interesting" she stated loudly then she returned to her work.

* * *

><p>One week later there was girl's night at Penny's apartment. They were eating ice cream, drinking Tequila-cocktails and they were watching Out of Africa.<p>

"I'm thinking about highlighting my hair" Amy said. "I have a strong face-bone structure like Meryl Streep and the lighter strips would soften the character of my face."

"I think Frank likes you as beautiful and natural as you are" Penny assured her friend. "Anyway, the highlights and dyes just destroy your hair."

"But look at you!" Amy shouted. "There is this awesome, golden sea without fat, dandruffs and damaged hairtips."

"Oh, the healthy hairtips are in great part due to Trudy, my hairdresser" Penny said, "the absence of dandruffs and fat hair are due to that special hairpack that Sheldon gave to me."

"Why would Sheldon give you a hair pack?" Bernadette asked while she took a long sip from her Tequila Sunrise.

"Oh, once he came here when I was washing my hair and he noticed how much hair and dandruff had fallen, and the next day he gave me this hair pack to use it once a week. He said he wanted to clean up less hair in their apartment after me."

"I would gladly clean up a million hair after you." Amy said. "Of course, I would mourne every string because it couldn`t adorn your tonsure anymore."

"Thanks, Ames" Penny said with a big smile and she hugged her friend. "By the way, how was your conference and journey with Frank?"

"Although the professional level of the conference didn`t reach my expectations, Frank`s discourse was a total success. And he met my mother."

"Wow, it's a big thing" Bernadette said. "What did she say about him? When I introduced Howie to my mother she only said that it was sure nobody thought him my bodyguard." Amy and Penny nodded thoughtfully. They remembered Glenn, Bernadette 6,7 feet tall ex-boyfriend.

"My mother was very happy, especially after Sheldon." Amy answered Bernadette's question.

"Why? What was wrong with Sheldon? I mean besides that he's a total crazy jerk." Penny asked her.

"My mother thought that Sheldon just used me as a sexual toy for satisfy his urges. I assume it was a natural reaction after what Sheldon had told her about our relationship during their first meeting."

"How could someone possibly think that Sheldon has sexual urges?" Penny shouted.

"I think it was partly my fault when I asked Sheldon to tell my mother that we had a regular and satisfying sexual life so my mother wouldn't be worried about me being a spinster. And as you know Sheldon never does anything with half-hearted."

"So now that you have a boyfriend who is as balck as night and with whom you are trying out every possible positions of the Kama Sutra, she is calm and pleased?" Bernadette asked.

"Yep. But I think she would be pleased if my boyfriend were a deadbeat, lowlife hippie in case she hadn't have to hear about someone making love to her daughter's vagina." Amy said while the other girls just made grimaces. "But that's enough of me. What about your sexual life with this half-god, bestie?"

"Amy!" Penny shouted blushly. "We've barely known each other for two weeks."

"I'm sorry" Amy apologized quickly "I haven't realized that assuming you having intercourse with dr. Marc Stapeton after two weeks makes you believing that I see you as a whore."

"I'm not a whore!" Penny shouted again and went to the fridge for another bottle of Tequila. "And why did you assume that I had sex with Marc after two weeks?"

"Am I wrong?" Amy asked. "Because if I am, please, excuse me for my false accusation. I don't want to live a life without you."

Penny sighed. "No, you're not wrong" she admitted quietly. "I just… why do people consider it as a sin? I mean… what does it matter if both of you wanted and it happened?" She poured a glass of Tequila and sat down to her couch.

"We didn't say it's a sin" Bernadette comforted her. "You're a grown woman who can decide it. And if it was good, then no one could blame you."

"Yeah, yeah" Penny said thoughtfully. "It was kind of good."

"Can I ask you a question, bestie?" Amy asked.

Penny smiled. "Of course you can."

"Did you know when you first met Marc that you would go out with him and the two of you would have intercourse?"

"I wasn't sure but I hoped so."

"Then I don't understand. Sheldon told me that you kissed him at the night of the science ball. Why did you do that if you had already wanted Marc?"

"You kissed Sheldon?" Bernadette asked smartenly.

"I…I… I don't know" Penny answered in a very unnatural high pitch. "It just happened. You know I kissed Leonard several times before we were on a date. It doesn't mean anything and I have already apologized from Sheldon. I don't want to hurt him, it felt just good at that moment. Why did Sheldon told you?"

"Because –" Amy started but a telephone rang. It was Penny's.

"Sorry, I'll be right back. It's Marc" she said and went to her bedroom.

Bernadette turned toward Amy.

"What did Sheldon told you about the kissing?"

"That it felt like an electic shock." she answered.

"You mean – "

"He meant it like he said" Amy interrupted the other girl and looking at Bernadette's stunned face as she continued. "But I know what it means and yes, it means what you believe it means."

"Wow" Bernadette said with widened eyes. "And did you explain it to him?"

"No" Amy said and took a long sip from her glass. "But with a beautiful mind like his, I assume that in two or three years from now he will realize what it means. We just have to wait until."

They were in silent smiling conspiringly when Penny came back crowing over something.

"You'll never find out what Marc has said. He's invited to Ashton Kutcher's party in Los Angeles on the next Saturday and he asked me to go with him!" She shouted. "This guy is really a jackpot, isn' he?"

During the rest of the evening they were talking about dresses Penny should or should not wear at the party. It was a wonderful night.

**Okay, I know there wasn't any Shenny moment in this chapter, but I promise in the next chapter there will be some sweet words and moments! :) Have a nice day :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for your reviews and story alerts, it's so good to know there are people who are waiting for this story and how it will go on. Please, write me your thoughts, sometimes they inspire me but always encourage****!**

**Note: I still don't own the characters of TBBT.**

**This chapter is one of the few I thought about first to write. I hope I didn't screw it! Have fun!**

* * *

><p>There was a simple knock on the door. Penny hurried out from her bedroom setting right her dress and her hair.<p>

"Coming!" she shouted picking up her little purple purse from the chaos of the couch.

"I'm ready, let's go," she said opening the door and looking at the tall, blond, handsome man in front of the door waiting for her.

"Mmm, you look so sexy, Pen," Marc greeted pulling her close to him and gave a long and deep kiss.

"Thank you," Penny answered flushingly after the kiss. She always felt a little dizzy from the man's fierce and passionate hugs and kisses. She wondered how could a man have such an effect on her. The last time she felt this way was when she met Kurt and they were so passionate during their first year together. But it had been ages ago and she had been another Penny.

She checked out Marc while they were descending from the stairs. He wore tight, dark blue jeans which hightened his perfect-shaped butts and his narrow hips, and a gray shirt with a black suit. She was satisfied with the result.

"So how do you know Ashton Kutcher?" Penny asked in Marc's car on their way to the famous actor's house in Hollywood.

"We've just met at David Letterman's. We were in the same episode and we talked a little behind the scenes," Marc said nonchalantly. "When he heard about me being in Pasadena, he gave me a call and invited to his party."

"Have you ever been at a celebrity's party in Hollywood?"

"In Hollywood? No," Marc answered smilingly. "But in New York I'm a regular guest at David Duchovny's or Anne Hathaway's for example."

"Wow, that's amazing!" Penny said. She didn't even think about her boyfriend having such famous acquaintances.

"Honestly, I think they just invite me looking intellectual. They think people see them smart if they are around a famous physicist," he admitted. "But I like these parties and some of them like Robert De Niro are really great guys. Hey" he shouted. "Maybe you can meet some producers or casting directors at Ashton's."

"Yeah," Penny answered shyly. She had the same idea for a few days. But somehow she felt uncomfortable about this, because she didn't want an acting job only because she knew someone. She knew that this was how show-business worked but she believed in talent and fairy tales. Although sometimes a little acquaintance did stand in good stead.

She was thinking about it when they arrived at the party. Penny stared at the big and luxurious house while a footman helped her with her jacket and a waiter gave her a glass of champagne. Her marvel just grew sawing the other guests. They were brighting and glittering, women in their cocktail dresses and men in their suits. Suddenly she felt her outfit cheap and old-fashioned in spite of the fact how deliberately this dress had been chosen by her with the help of Amy and Bernadette. She always thought that her fake Prada purse and Dolce dress looked like exactly as the originals and nobody could tell the difference but she felt that now it just sounded out loudly and was noticed easily.

Marc pulled her with him through the crowd to the garden where was a big swimming pool (who thinks about it?) surrounded by lanterns. He asked something from a waiter who pointed in one direction toward a brown-haired, tall guy in white shirts. They reached him quickly. Marc tapped him on his shoulder and he turned around identifying himself as the master of the house.

"Hey, Marc, I'm so glad you could come," he greeted the physicist with a wide smile. Penny's heart began racing very quickly. So this would come true, she could meet a famous actor at last.

"Hey Ashton, I wouldn't skip it for all the world. Um, I would like to introduce you my friend, Penelope," he pointed at Penny who went toward Ashton and raised her arm.

"Hi, nice to meet you," she said.

"It's nice to see you" he answered. "Look guys, I'm sorry, but I have to take care of the other guests. Just have fun. We'll talk later" he said and left them. One moment later two girls reached them. They were thin and tall, one brown-haired and one red-haired with breasts big like melon and they wore cocktail-dresses with the deepest low necks Penny had ever seen.

"Hey, aren't you that scientist guy from the TV?" The brown-haired asked. "Sorry I'm not good at names" she added with an apologetic smile although Penny was sure it wasn't bothering her at all.

"Dr. Marcus Anthony Stapeton in person." Marc introduced himself with a little bowing toward the two women.

"I'm Nicole and she's Olivia" the brown-haired said. They turned toward Penny.

"Hi, I'm Penny," she heard her name awkward in this milieu. "I mean... Penelope." It was better.

The two women just nodded a little and they immediately started talking with Marc. Penny wanted to join the conversation but her phone beeped because she got a new message. She looked at the screen noticing it was from Sheldon. She opened her phone worrying what could have happened. The message was short and brief: 'I'm sick.'

She closed her phone and shut her eyes with a sigh. If she didn't answer maybe they would forget her and leave her alone with her party.

"Is there something wrong?" Marc asked embracing her waist.

"No, it was nothing" she answered smiling at Marc who after noticing her smile let her waist and turned to their partners. "Sorry, where were we? Oh, yes, about Hawking. He's such a great guy. Once, when we were together at a conference in Boston-" and he started telling a funny story. He was a good story-teller, the one who knew when to take a pause, when to raise his voice for making his audience laugh harder. Penny tried to listen to him, but her mind was unwillingly racing around the message she had just given. Suddenly her phone started ringing. She wanted to let it go by because she knew who the caller was. And she didn't want to speak with him. Not now. Not this time.

"Pen, babe, your phone's ringing. You should pick it up" Marc said smilingly but sharply. She left the group offering apologies so she could speak on the phone uninterruptedly.

"What is it?" She asked in fury on the phone.

"_Hi Penny, um, hey, look, I'm so sorry to bother you"_ she heard Leonard's voice. _"But, um, there's some kind of situation here. Sheldon is sick."_

"Yeah, I've already known that. He wrote me."

"_So, when will you arrive at home?" _Leonard asked vaguely.

"I don't know the party has just begun. Maybe I won't sleep tonight and I'll be at home only tomorrow" she answered innocently as she didn't know how Leonard meant his question.

"_But, um, I mean, I believed you would go home now."_

"Why?" she asked on her most innocent voice.

_"You know, bringing Sheldon his soup, rubbing him with his ointment,…"_

"Why would I do this things?" She heard Leonard's deep sigh through the phone.

"_Um, Penny, it's your turn now taking care of Sheldon." _Now, it was Penny who sighed. After the first illness after Penny's moving into their neighborhood, they agreed that they would take care of Sheldon by turns if he were sick.

"But Leonard, that last time he just coughed twice in one day! I didn't even have to sing that stupid song to him! That doesn't really count."

_"Listen, I promise I'm going to take care of him twice in a row next time, but please, not now!"_

Suddenly, Penny came to realize the distant sound on the phone.

"Leonard, are you at home now?" she asked suspiciously.

"_No."_

"Where are you going?"

"_Um, I have some, you know, stuff and things I have to do in my lab." _Leonard tried to sound loose, but Penny knew he wasn't telling the truth.

"Leonard?" she asked forbiddingly.

"_Fine. I'm going to Leslie's house because I will be introduced to her parents." _he admitted finally. _"I couldn't say no to Leslie. You have no idea what she would do to me if I said I would take care of Sheldon instead a dinner with her family."_

"You're right. I have no idea what Leslie would do to you, but I know exactly what _I_ will do to you," she threatened him. "How could you leave Sheldon alone?"

"_Look, when I left he was fine regarding the circumstances and I didn't have any choice. I promised him you would arrive in an hour."_

"What?" Penny nearly shouted. "You said to him that I would go home?"

"_And bring him soup. Bye!_" Leonard said quickly and put down the phone.

Penny stared flabbergastedly at the phone. She couldn't believe Leonard's behaviour. First she thought she wouldn't go home because this party was so important to her, but then she remembered the sick Sheldon at the Cheesecake Factory and she knew she had no choice but taking care of her whack-a-doodle friend. She could have said no the first time but not now after what she had done to him.

"Shit!" she said loudly.

So she returned to Marc who was still talking with the two women. They were laughing at the man's joke and Penny heard the flirting sound in their laugh. The red-haired leaned toward Marc and whispered something to his ear. Penny quickly reached them, hooked on Marc pulling away a little from the others.

"Sorry to steal him from you, but we have to discuss something." She said it with her brightest and biggest smile.

"What's wrong, babe?" Marc asked when they were alone.

"I have to go. Sheldon is sick," she explained the situation. "Can you take me home?"

"What?" Marc looked at her in disbelief. "You want to go home because that arrogant nerd blew his nose? Who are you to him? His mother?"

"Please, Marc, don't do this. We both know he's a total pain in the ass, but he's my friend and I can't let him alone. You can't even imagine what he can do in his current condition" she begged with her eyes to her boyfriend.

"Sorry, Pen, but I won't leave this party because of Sheldon" he raised both of his arms. "And if I were you, I wouldn't do it either."

Penny sighed. She wanted to stay here with her fantastic boyfriend and she wanted to meet persons like Ashton Kutcher. What if she met with a famous director who saw his muse in her? And the back of her mind she wanted to keep an eye on those bitchy girls while they were around Marc. In this moment she almost hated Leonard and Sheldon putting her in this situation. She wanted just one night, was it just a big request?

"I'm sorry too, Marc" she said finally "and I know I will regret it, but I have to go. Please, understand me."

"I understand that they're your friends," he said in a much softer voice, "but you can't let them arrange your life. They have to accept that you're an independent woman with your own friends."

"I know but I've decided I leave" she sighed and Marc nodded in sympathy. "Have fun," she pulled him toward her and gave a long French kiss on Marc's mouth just to remember the two Barbie-girls whose this guy was already and she left picking a waiting cab at the entrance.

"To the Cheesecake Factory" she said trying to suppress her tears.

* * *

><p>"Hey Sheldon, I'm bringing your soup!" she shouted out entering into the apartment. She went to the kitchen putting the soup to the microwave to heat it to the exact temperature Sheldon wanted.<p>

He came out from his bedroom in his pijamas, blowing his nose and went to the couch where he covered himself with his big comforter.

"Why did it take you ninety minutes to arrive?" he asked sharply without greetings.

"It took a long time at the Cheesecake Factory preparing your soup" she answered.

"Chicken?" he asked in a sickly voice.

"Yes."

"With the little stars?"

"Yes."

"Heated to 180 degrees?"

"Almost," she answered and a moment later the microwave beeped signaling that the soup was ready. She poured it into a plate and gave it to Sheldon.

"Here it is as you like."

Sheldon laded with a spoon and he swallowed it really hard.

"It doesn't taste as my mother's" he stated.

"Just eat" Penny shouted exhaustedly.

"Don't yell at me," Sheldon complained. "I'm sick."

"Really?" Penny got angry at Sheldon's criticism. "I had to come back from maybe my career's most important party, I had to left my boyfriend with those cunning bitches for taking care of my childish, whack-a-doodle, crazy jerk neighbour who could do nothing but criticise my efforts. And you tell me not to yell at you?"

"I don't criticise your efforts, I've just said that the soup didn't taste as my mother's. I didn't say it was because of you" he said calmly looking at her with raising eyebrows.

"Oh," Penny said quailingly. They were in silent for a few moments. "I'm going to take a shower and I'll come back, okay?"

"But you can't leave me alone" Sheldon protested immediately.

"Look, Sheldon, I need to take a shower and change my clothes," Penny said tiredly. "You survived the last hour without anybody, I'm sure you will probably survive a few more minutes without me."

"But you have to come back immediately. You have to take care of me."

"I will come back in ten minutes" she promised sharply.

"Please, Penny. We both know you won't come back in at least twenty minutes," Sheldon sighed.

"I'll be quick," and she left the apartment and went to hers. She took off her clothes in fury. She was angry at herself. 'What's wrong with me?' she asked herself. She was at Ashton Kutcher's party where she could meet some famous and important producers, directors or casting directors which might be good for her career and she left that party of her own free will to take care of her crazy, jerk friend who couldn't say a single thanks for this just complain about everything. Why did she let Leonard induce her to this? Why didn't she say she wouldn't come home? Why was her responsibility looking after Sheldon who wasn't her roommate of her best friends?

She let the hot water ran through her whole body as well as her angry tears. She thought about the tall, thin boy who was sitting on his couch covered with a comforter waiting for her returning and she felt sorry for him. He needed her help and he relied on her. Why couldn't Marc understand that? That she let Sheldon rely on her when he was sick so now it was her responsibility taking care of him and she couldn't just throw it away. Marc should have understand and accept it. She would talk to him tomorrow about this.

She went back to the apartment 4A in a purple T-shirt and green shorts. She entered the room without knocking and noticing Sheldon still sitting on the couch watching TV. When she looked at the screen she realized he was watching Star Trek. She smiled at that.

"Look, I come back under twenty minutes,"she said happily.

"Yes, but your first promise was under ten minutes which you obviously failed" he answered without looking at her.

"Don't you have to be in the bed already? It is very late" she asked sharply crossing her arms.

"I wanted to watch the whole episode but I think this is one of the rare occasions you're right" he answered and stood up slowly. "Still no sponge bath?" He asked Penny hopefully but noticing the girl's wagging head he just sighed and went slowly to the bathroom.

Penny decided to make Sheldon's bed for him as a nice gesture. She went to his room though she knew it wasn't allowed but she didn't care about. She looked around in the room; it was perfectly clean and tidy. There were his comic books collections, his dolls (yes, definitely dolls even though what he said), and other childish stuffs with a pile of photos. She took the photos; they were mostly from his family. She smiled at the picture of Mary Cooper, Missy Cooper, a tall man who resembled Sheldon and who must have been George Jr. and a small, smiling old lady who was surely Meemaw herself. And finally she found a photo of herself and Sheldon when they were at Disneyland. She stared at the picture. They both had big smiles on their faces enjoying their time at the park. Yes, it was definitely a great time spending together. Penny found it a little curious why this photo was among family portraits but what wasn't curious about Sheldon?

She went to the dresser to find sheets. She opened it and smiled when she realized that the sheets were labeled. So it was easy to find the Saturday's sheet. She just finished with the bed-making when Sheldon arrived from the bathroom.

"What are you doing in my room?" he asked loudly and scarily. "Nobody can be in my room."

"Relax, I've just made your bed" she pointed at the bed. "And besides, I would have to enter your room to rub your chest anyway."

"But in that case I would give you temporary permission" he pointed out while he went to the bed. "Now this would have been the time when I have given you the permission and asked you to rub my chest with VapoRub."

Penny took the paste and she started rubbing it to Sheldon's chest counterclockwisely.

"Sheldon, can I ask you something?"

"As I said before, you can ask as many questions as you want."

"Why do I have to go home to take care of you? Why couldn't you call Raj or Howard instead of me?"

"Because I trust you the most."

"Why?" she asked out of curiosity stopping rubbing. Sheldon didn't answer immediately. She was afraid he wouldn't answer the question at all. But he sighed and said quietly: "Beacuse you never push me away when I need you."

They was looking at each other silently. Penny could almost feel the trust radiating from Sheldon's bright eyes. She sank in those blue eyes and let them embrace her. She just needed that warmth of him in that moment. She knew how big it was from Sheldon. And she was thankfully for this. She would do anything for that guy in that moment. Finally Sheldon brake the silence.

"Penny?" he asked tenderly.

"Yes?"

"Thanks for coming home from that party."

"You're welcome" she smiled because of the warmth feeling growing inside her.

"Sing _Soft Kitty _to me."

Penny laughed quietly, because she was certain that this moment would come at last. She cleared her throat and started singing the song softly:

"_Soft Kitty, Warm Kitty, little ball of fur,_

_Happy Kitty, Sleepy Kitty, pur, pur, pur._"

"Goodnight, Sheldon" she said and kissed Sheldon's forehead. It was a spontanious action as were most of the things Penny had done in her life.

"Penny?" asked a very sleepy Sheldon. "Why did you kiss me? You know I hate human touching."

"Sweetie, I've just rubbed your bare chest with my hands and you didn't protest at all." She was smiling while waiting for his answer knowing she caught him now. After a few moments, Sheldon sighed:

"Good point." Penny laughed but Sheldon continued: "Alright, but what did inspire you to kiss my forehead?"

Penny thought about that only an instant.

"It was a reflection of my love." she answered.

"You really love me?" Sheldon sounded like a little begging child.

"Of course I do. You're my friend." She knew that she didn't just say it but meant it as well.

"I appriciate it," Sheldon answered. "Now, I need to sleep. Please, leave my room."

Penny just smiled and left the room silently. There were things that would never change.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it and didn't find it too cheesy in the end. <strong>

**Sorry, but you have to wait for the next chapter, I'm just too busy in these days.**

**And please, review! Thanks :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long break before this chapter, I'm quite busy these days with my work and my studies. This chapter won't be too long but don't be afraid, I'm already working on the next! Huge thanks for Mydnyght Rayvyn for beta-reading and all the corrections and suggestions! And thanks all who reviewed my story or put it on their alert/favourite lists, it means a lot to me!**

Sheldon Cooper was sitting at his desk at the university. In front of him were his notebook, which he was writing in, and a book about the Higgs Boson particle. He had been working on an equation for many hours that he hoped would disprove Marc Stapeton's latest theory. There must be a hole or a mistake somewhere what he hadn't noticed yet! Dr. Stapeton's claim couldn't be right because it would disprove all of Sheldon's work. There was a constant flutter in his stomach which others would call nerves, although he knew it was the effect of eating the last dumpling from last night's dinner.

The opening of the door disturbed his speculations. His colleague and newest enemy, Dr. Marcus Stapeton entered their shared office speaking on his phone.

"Of course darling, last night was fantastic, I really enjoyed myself with you." Sheldon sighed. He was trying not to listen his whole conversation with Penny about their time together the previous evening, but he couldn't avoid hearing every word; not that Marc spoke in a low voice.

"You know I'm a big fan of yours, and not just your personality if you know what I mean." Marc added secretly. Sheldon's eyes grew wide as his Vulcan hearing picked up Penny's light laugh.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not able to dine with you tonight." Marc continued. "But don't worry Ivy darling, we'll have enough time to get to know each other much closer. I'll call you later." Marc put down the phone then he turned toward Sheldon dumbfounded.

"Dr. Cooper!" he called out. "I didn't even notice you in the office; you are so quiet."

"Dr. Stapeton" Sheldon said in measured tone. "I'm a theoretical physicist, which requires me to use my brilliant mind. Unlike others, I do not find it necessary to engage in useless small talk with my colleagues. I find it distracting and frankly, I don't care about their lives.

Marc was seemingly amused by Sheldon's answer. With a smirk, he went to Sheldon's desk and read his notes over his shoulder.

"Have you find my mistake already?" he asked sarcastically.

There was a little tick in the edge of Sheldon's mouth.

After a few beats, grudgingly answered, "Not yet." And then quickly added, "But there is indisputably a mistake otherwise it means that– "

"It means that all of your research and hypotheses would be indisputably incorrect" Marc finished the sentence. "It would be such a regrettable and devastating discovery! So tally-ho!" he patted Sheldon's shoulder condescendingly, returned to his own desk, and sat down.

Sheldon was reflecting on an equally as condescending answer when their boss, Professor  
>Siebert entered the office.<p>

"Good morning, gentlemen" he greeted them. "I have to discuss a very important issue with you" he said sitting on the couch brought by Marc.

"Dr. Stapeton" Siebert turned toward Marc, "You certainly understand the importance of your attendance at our university and the interest that it has stirred." The physicist's nod assured him that he was aware about that fact.

"I have received several petitions in my suggestion boxes suggesting a symposium where your recent research, hypotheses, experiments, and the subsequent findings could be presented by you."

"I am glad to be of service to the university at any time." Marc nodded theatrically toward Siebert. "I will be honored to present my research to the members of the science community."

"Excellent" Siebert stated. "I think there should be a lecturer on this symposium on behalf of the university. This should be your task, Dr. Cooper." He turned suddenly to Sheldon who raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"My task?" he asked. "But why? Professor Siebert you know very well that I am incapable of conducting a lecture in front of a large crowd. I believed that after that last time I was dispensed from such obligations."

"Yes, I still get letters asking about our 'crazy physicist'" Siebert noted. "But don't forget, Dr. Cooper that as a theoretical physicist who is employed by our university, you are obligated to present your research. I was not asking you, I was telling you, Dr. Cooper."

Sheldon silently stared at his desk with a disagreeable look on his face.

"Good, we've talked it over." Professor Siebert stood up from the couch. "The symposium is going to be in two weeks in the assembly hall. Dr. Cooper, you're going to present your research into dark matter and the Higgs-Boson particle pro. Then Dr. Stapeton is going to present his latest research in this field. The letters of invitations and posters are in the printing office. Good work!" he said leaving the office.

Marc grinned at Sheldon.

"If I understand it correctly, you have two weeks to find that non-existent mistake or the whole university will know that your hypothesis are meaningless."

Sheldon became pale upon hearing those words.

* * *

><p>As per their usual daily routine, Sheldon and Leonard were driving home by Leonard's car.<p>

"May I ask your advice about a problem related to standard social custom related to friendship?" Sheldon asked.

"Sure" Leonard answered waiting curiously for what would happen next.

"Let's assume that I've heard something that might have been in regards to one of my friends, and if what I heard were true, it wouldn't be good news to her… or him" Sheldon started cautiously. "Since she… or he is my friend, do I have any obligations based on our friendship, to tell my friend what I've heard?"

"It depends." Leonard stated.

"On what?"

"On what you've heard and who the friend is."

"Ha!" Sheldon shouted staring out of the window.

"What?" Leonard asked.

"I don't want to answer these questions."

"Ok, but then I can't give you any advice" Leonard said. It was silent in the car for a few minutes but Leonard knew that eventually Sheldon's curiosity would win.

"Fine" Sheldon said finally. "Let's assume that this friend of mine is… Bernadette." He twitched a few times.

"So this is about Penny." Leonard noted.

"Why do you think this is about Penny?"

"Because I can tell when you are lying. You said a girl's name so this is surely about a girl and since your relationship with Amy doesn't adhere to the average friendship customs, you don't ask my advice about her. So, that left Penny."

"Your logic isn't bad considering that your intelligence is lower than mine." Sheldon admitted. "However, I should have known Bernadette's name would be too easy even for you."

"So, you've heard something that may be related to Penny and if it's true Penny would be sad, wouldn't she?"

"Yes, that's our assumption. So do I have to tell Penny or not?"

"How much are you sure it is related to Penny?" Leonard asked raising his eyebrows. He wasn't pleased with the direction this conversation was going.

"You know, Leonard that if there's one field I'm not an expert of, it's human interactions and relationships."

"That's an understatement." Leonard muttered.

"I don't think I deserve your sarcasm now!" Sheldon pealed.

"Sorry, please, go on."

"Apology accepted. Now, I have accidentally overheard a phone call when –"

"How could you accidentally overhear a phone call?" said Leonard, incredulously.

"Must you always interrupt me?" Sheldon said pointedly. "You took over Penny's bad habit. And for the record, I was in MY office and Dr. Stapeton didn't speak quietly at all."

"Oh no, Sheldon!" Leonard shouted loudly. "You've overheard Marc's call?"

"As I said I didn't do it on purpose." Sheldon stated again. "At first I thought he was talking to Penny but then he called his partner Ivy. I can't see why he called Penny "Ivy"."

"Why did you think he was talking to Penny?"

Sheldon was seemingly embarrassed. "Due to my Vulcan hearing, I heard a woman's voice in the phone and the topic of their conversation suggested their close relationship. And before you interrupt me AGAIN" Sheldon raised his hand "they were talking about a fantastic night they had spent together and Dr. Stapeton had stated how big fan of that woman he had been."

Leonard sighed shaking his head.

"You don't want to interfere in their affairs, Sheldon." He said eventually.

"Of course I don't" Sheldon acclaimed. "But this is not a question about what I want; this is about my obligation as Penny's friend."

"Okay, then I say otherwise: you don't have to tell Penny what you've heard."

"Hm. Interesting." Sheldon mused. "I expected another answer from you."

"Why?" Leonard asked feeling that this absurd conversation would never end.

"You were the one who told Howard about the pre-nup." Sheldon remembered him.

"It was a totally different situation." Leonard answered. "What I told Howard were the facts. What you have are just assumptions."

"If I speak with Penny I will tell her only what I heard. And those are facts as well." Sheldon stated.

"So are you going to talk to Penny?" Leonard asked cautiously.

"I think I don't have any other choice as a true and honest friend." Sheldon sighed.

Leonard shook his head in silent. He believed it was a bad idea but he knew better than to try to change Sheldon's mind once it was made up.

**If you like it or have any suggestions, please review! Good day to you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everybody! It was a long time but I've finished this chapter which was the hardest for me. I just hope I don't screw everything. **

**Thanks your reviews and thanks all who put this story on their Alert list :)  
><strong>

**And huge thanks for Mydnyght Rayvyn for reviewing and editing this story!  
><strong>

Penny was just enjoying the relaxation of a silent Wednesday afternoon she called a 'beauty-day', since she usually washed her hair, tried different face masks, depilated, and tried other beauty treatments on herself while watching Project Runway.

She was now sitting on her couch with her newly washed hair covered by a towel, with a new nut-milk mask on her face, polishing her toenails, and watching the latest episode.

"Stupid Bert, I hope you'll be eliminated," she murmured toward the screen. Suddenly, someone knocked on her door, three times in a row. 'Oh, God, please, not now!' she silently prayed.

"Penny!" the familiar voice said. She hung her head, waiting for the end of the ritual and shouted:

"Sheldon, I can't go out to kill a huge, maneating bug in your apartment!"

"That's not the case this time. I want to talk to you," she heard the answer. "May I come in?"

She knew she couldn't escape from it, so she sighed and said resignedly, "You may come in."

Her tall neighbour opened the door and almost turned back upon seeing Penny.

"What's the problem, Sheldon?" she asked the frightened guy.

"Are you ill?" he asked back.

"What? Why do you think that?" Penny asked, dumbfounded.

"What's that ointment in your face?" Sheldon asked suspiciously. Penny sighed. What a germophobe!

"It's just a new cream I want to try out," she assured him. Noticing Sheldon's worried expression, she added, "It is a face-cleaning product. It's to make me pretty."

"You're pretty enough," he answered quickly but he thought for a second and said, "but I see your point." Penny smiled at that sweet compliment which was very rare from Sheldon. And it was an understatement. Sheldon took two steps into the room and looked around, seemingly at a loss.

"Don't you wanna sit down?" Penny asked.

"I don't think so," he sighed. "There's already too much chaos in your room and I don't have enough time to locate my spot in the current circumstances."

"Oh, yes, I always wonder, why don't you have a spot in my apartment? You've spent some time here for five years and you always change your spot."

"Because the furniture arrangement in your apartment is not consistent. The TV moves by at least half a meter each time I come over and you change the chairs' positions. If I choose a spot one time it will be wrong the next time," he explained. "I hate it."

"Okay, then stand," Penny sighed. She bid farewell to her restful afternoon while she tried not to snarl at her neighbour. "What's up?"

"Penny," Sheldon started very seriously standing next to the girl, "I believe you claim me as your friend, don't you?"

Penny looked up the tall guy's deep blue eyes and gave him a sweet smile. "Of course we're friends, sweetie. We agreed on this several times."

"And am I right when I believe a friend has certain obligations toward his friend?" Sheldon asked raising his eyebrows.

The smile drooped from Penny's face. "What kind of obligations do you mean?"

"I assume that friends need to be honest with each other and they have some kind of obligation around providing information surrounding facts concerning their friends personal lives," Sheldon said and he looked down Penny haltingly. He wanted to be over it as fast as possible.

She took down her legs from the coffee table and turned her entire body toward Sheldon.

"I think I'm a bit lost. Do you want to tell me something?"

"Yes, that's it," Sheldon said smilingly relieving he didn't need to explain himself anymore. "I've heard something that could affect your personal life." he said slowly.

"Okay, what did you hear?" Penny felt like talking to a little child. You had to ask exact questions if you wanted to get the exact answers.

"I must admit I accidentally overheard a phone call," Sheldon started crossing his arms in his chest.

"How can you accidentally… Never mind!" Penny leveled up her hand before Sheldon could say any word. "Go on."

"So as I've said, while I was in my office, I overheard a phone call in my office between Dr. Marc Stapeton and a woman called "Ivy"."

"Ivy? Who's Ivy?" Penny interrupted him in confusion.

"I don't know but he called her Ivy."

Penny looked into Sheldon's face thoroughly searching for the least sign of twitching, but there wasn't any. She wanted to figure out what he thought but there was nothing else in those blue eyes but impatience to continue with his story and tell her what he had heard.

"I see. What did you hear exactly?" she sighed.

"Penny, you know, I have an eidetic memory. I can recall the exact words I've heard. I was working at my office when Dr. Stapeton entered the room and he said to the woman on the phone, 'Yes, darling, last night was fantastic.'" He repeated the whole conversation to his neighbour whose face drooped more and more with each word he said.

After that there was silence in the room. Sheldon waited for Penny's response. He wasn't sure what the reaction would be but even he was aware that it wouldn't be good. But after a long pause Penny asked nicely, "Is that all?"

"Yes, that's all," he answered, relieved. He was afraid she would be crying but there was no hint of tears in her eyes.

"Well," Penny smiled and stood up. "Thanks for telling me this. I appreciate it.

Sheldon waited any other reactions but not this. Yes, he wouldn't want to see her cry, but inside he hoped she would be at least angry with Dr. Stapeton.

"Don't you have to be mad? Or jelaous?" he asked.

"Why do you think I have to be mad?" Penny asked innocently.

Sheldon was embarrassed. He recalled Leonard's words; he didn't want to be a part of Penny and Marc's relationship.

"I… I was just thinking that… maybe," he stuttered. 'I think he's cheating on you', he thought but couldn't say it out loud.

"It's okay, Sheldon, there's no problem." Penny assured him. She directed Sheldon toward the door. "Thank you for telling me this, you did the right thing.

"That's all? Will you do anything with the information that I just gave to you?" Sheldon was confused. He would never understand women, especially this one.

"Yeah, that's all, sweetie." Penny sighed. "Sure, I will talk to Marc. I'm sorry but I'm busy at the moment so… see ya later." She said quickly, plastering a fake smile on her face, and closing the door in Sheldon's face.

After the door closed, she leaned against it and sighed. She was confused about what she'd just heard. But she couldn't let Sheldon see her reaction. She was an actress after all. She could pretend smiles and calmness when she was totally shaking inside.

* * *

><p>She was still shaking a couple hours later. It was a new feeling for her, the fear of being cheated. She never had to worry about her boyfriends' fidelity, but now, after what she'd heard from Sheldon, she had a slight suspicion that it could be true. Marc was a famous, popular, and handsome man, the exact type of man who is every girl's dream. And beautiful women always surrounded him. There could be a chance of cheating.<p>

So what would she do in this situation? She didn't know yet. She didn't want to make a scene although she would rather scream and shout and hog tie Marc like she did with the pig at the Junior Rodeo, but she knew that it just make a guy angry.

She roused when she heard a knock on her door. She sighed, leaving her couch to open the door.

"Hey, darling, how are you?" Marc greeted her with a hug and a feverish kiss. Penny couldn't help but recoil from the hug and cross her arms.

"Hey, is there a problem?" Marc asked, perplexed.

"Who is Ivy?" said Penny sharply. It slipped out of her mouth without her thinking.

"Ivy? Who mentioned her to you?" he asked back.

"I asked you first," Penny said firmly. Strangely, she found the calmness she lost during the afternoon hearing that there was definitely a woman named "Ivy". "Who is she?"

Marc smiled while he continued to watch her.

"It ought to be a surprise from me" he answered finally going to the couch and sat down. "Ivy Foster is a famous theatrical producer."

Penny didn't understand anything. Why would it be a surprise for her? Marc sighed seeing her confusion.

"She's going to make the musical 'Cabaret' here at the Pasadena's Playhouse. The casting is going to be next week. She's an old friend of mine so when I heard about her project I called her and mentioned that my girlfriend is a talented actress who's just waiting for the big breakthrough. So…" he reached out for Penny's hand and grabbed it. "She's going to give you an audition for the role of Sally."

Penny was frozen. An audition! She hadn't been to any audition for least a year.

"Why did you do this for me?" she asked honestly.

"Because I know that you're talented and I want to give you a chance. You know, connections are the most important things everywhere especially in show business," Marc explained sitting down to the couch. "One can open a lot of door for someone who has the right connections."

"This is so kind of you," Penny said softly. "Nobody's ever done something like this for me. What can I do for you in return?" She sat down at Marc's lap.

"Mm, I have a few tips how you can show your thankfulness," he answered cheerfully looking toward the bedroom kissing Penny's neck.

"I will be very thankful," she promised pulling Marc after herself to the bedroom. She loved having sex with Marc so much. They were two Big Ole' Fives, so both knew what do to, when to do it, and how to do it. They both had a lot of experience and it was just so good not having to guide the other. Their bodies worked in total harmony.

They both were heaving in satisfaction after a rough round when Marc returned to their conversation:

"I answered your question, now it's your turn."

"What was your question?" Penny asked rising to her elbows in the bed.

"Who mentioned you Ivy?"

"Oh, it was just Sheldon," she answered lightly.

"What did he tell you about Ivy?" said Marc sitting up immediately.

"That he overheard a little bit of your conversation with her and during that you were talking about how beautiful a night you had spent with her and how much you're an admirer of her and not just her personality" she explained.

"Really?" Marc asked seemingly surprised. "Well, he must have misheard it. It's true that I told Ivy I had enjoyed my evening with her, but being an admirer of her? Maybe of her productions…" he seemed thinking about something. "Did he suggest that I cheated on you with Ivy?"

"No," she answered getting up from the bed going to the kitchen to pour something to drink. She was still out of breath after their passionate sex, "He didn't suggest anything. He just told me what he had heard."

"What he had misheard or lied about, you mean" Marc said, frowning. "I should have known it," he muttered following Penny to the kitchen.

"What?" she asked sharply pouring ice-cold water into two glasses.

"That he would immediately run to you to dump on me."

"Why would he do that?" she asked, confused.

"Isn't that obvious?" Marc spit back. Seeing Penny's puzzled look he continued, "He wants us to break up and he does everything he can to achieve this."

"WHAT!" Penny shouted, spilling water from her glass. Marc sighed and sat down to a chair at the counter.

"Pen, I assume you haven't noticed that Cooper likes you," he said calmly.

"Yeah, we're friends."

Marc smiled at her answer. "I think he likes you more than just a friend."

"That's ridiculous!" Penny exclaimed, wiping up the spilled water from the counter. It was the most absurd thing she'd ever heard. "Sheldon is the most asexual man in the world. He dated Amy for six months and he didn't even kiss her."

"I don't think he's as asexual as he leads everyone to believe. He's a man after all."

"Yeah, but he always talks about he's a new kind of human, a 'Homo Novus' who isn't controlled by his urges and emotions. And he calls sex "coitus"," she said with a grimace.

Marc laughed. "Okay, I give up," he raised his hands surrendering. "But you have to admit he's always around you and that annoys me as your boyfriend."

"Are you jealous?" Penny asked smilingly because the idea of anyone being jealous of Sheldon was just hilarious.

"Why would I? Just because we can't go out on Thursdays because you play some stupid video games with him or you have to go home from parties because he has a little cold?" he shook his head and pulled Penny to him. "I'm not jealous of Dr. Dumbass. But Pen, I think you should consider your relationship with him and maybe you should spend less time with him."

Penny unfolded from Marc's arms.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down, Handsome," she said sharply, her green eyes full of fire. "You're moving into dark and dangerous waters. Sheldon is my friend. Not even my boyfriend can't tell me when I can meet my friends.

Marc gave in.

"I didn't want to restrict you. I just wanted to say that I felt like he wanted to sabotage our relationship."

"Sabotage? SHELDON?" Penny shouted incredulously.

"Look," Marc said trying to calm down Penny, "you have to admit that it's a little strange how he always interrupts us. Really, a caterpillar in his tub?"

"He's a whack-a-doodle and he's afraid of insects," Penny explained loudly.

"And you aren't afraid of insects?"

"I've grown up in a farm, of course I'm not afraid of any kind of insect."

"Okay," Marc raised his hands; "I don't want to argue with you about Cooper. I just want to call your attention to this situation which bothers me", he grabbed Penny's hands again. "But if you say that my worry is uncalled for, I get it. I don't like arguments especially with you, babe. It's not worth it." he kissed the tips of her fingers as an apology.

Penny couldn't resist on the begging eyes of this handsome man.

"You don't have to worry about Sheldon." she smiled and gave a quick kiss to his lips.

"Mm, I believe you." he answered looking down to Penny's face with an impish half-smile. "Hey, beauty, what do you think about another round? You look so sexy today." He said seductively.

Penny laughed in a deep voice.

"Maybe it could be," she answered. "Go back to the bed and I will follow you in five minutes," she promised. Marc kissed her in the forehead and obeyed to Penny's order.

Penny stayed in the kitchen sipping water from her glass. She was excited about the possibility of an audition but there was a strange feeling in her heart. Marc accused Sheldon mishearing his conversation or lying about it. The thing was, Penny knew that was impossible for Sheldon to do.

She shook her head and laughed about the situation while coming back to the bedroom. Of course, Sheldon and Marc didn't like each other, so they tried everything they could to annoy each other. She sighed, "Why can't things just be simple?" And then she sauntered back to the bedroom for round two.

**I know some of you wanted Penny break up with Marc but it wasn't the right time. But never give up :)**  
><strong><br>**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everybody! I know it has been a long time since I last updated this story, but my life was so busy with learning, exams and works that I really don't have time to continue. But I never forget this story and my lovely followers, so here is the next chapter! This time it wasn't beta-tested so please be gentle with me about my mistakes! (It isn't so easy to me write in English)  
><strong>

**You have to know that this chapter was one of the few chapters I have in mind, when I started.  
><strong>

**And I still don't own The Big Bang Theory or any characters of it.  
><strong>

Monday evening had always been Thai food's evening since Leonard had moved into Sheldon's apartment nine years ago. Today was no exception. And after a long time, there were only the four men in the apartment. Amy and Bernadette were in their labs while Penny was working her evening shift.

"Sheldon, are you going to eat with us or will you spend the whole evening in front of your desk?" Leonard asked sorting out the different meals.

"Just a moment, I've just finished my conversation with Amy about the next episode of 'Fun with Flags'," Sheldon answered closing his laptop.

"Are you still doing that?" Howard asked.

"Yes."

"And Frank is okay with that?" Howard asked again.

"Yes. Why wouldn't he?"

"I don't know," Howard shrugged. "I mean, it would bother me a little if Bernie spent a lot of time with her ex-boyfriend."

"I understand you," Raj acclaimed. "A 6,7 feet tall ex-boyfriend with lovely chocolate-skin is a real problem," he added. Howard just sniffed. Sometimes it still hurt him that before him, Bernadette had dated with Glenn.

"I don't think anyone has to worry about following Sheldon," Leonard remarked.

"Excuse me, but why not?" Sheldon asked and got up from the table with his arms twisted in front of himself. "Why do you think I wasn't a good boyfriend for Amy? I frequently brought her to restaurants where I paid, I bought her a tiara when I hurt her. And... she was seen by my side. Do you know what will it mean when I get the Nobel-prize?"

"Yes, but Frank doesn't have to afraid what Amy thinks of him when she sees him naked," Raj said nodding toward Howard who was shaking his head nervously.

"Okay, okay, can we change the subject?" he asked.

"Did you hear that Martin Campbell, the director of the Green Lantern movie wants to make a movie of Wonder Woman?" Raj asked them.

"Oh, dear Lord, does he want to ruin the halo of another member of the Justice Leauge?" Sheldon shouted.

"Relax, Sheldon, I suspect nobody will be interested in Wonder Woman's halo instead of her shape," Howard said. "Except you, of course. Anyway, who will play her?"

"We don't know yet," Raj answered. "But there are pages in the Internet where you can vote. I voted for Megan Fox. She has beautiful eyes and cute cheeks."

"I don't know," Leonard said. "I always thought no one can beat Lynda Carter in that role in beauty. But I was looking forward to see Adrianne Palicki."

"Since we talk about beauties, I would see Blake Lively in those hot pants and red top. If she comes to me with that lasso, I volunteer to beat out anything from me." Seeing the others' disgusts, he continued: "What now? You've never dreamt about being lashed by Wonder Woman?"

"I can't believe you are the first of us to marry," Raj shook his head in total disbelief.

"I think this will be true IF Bernadette says yes at the altar," Leonard noted.

"I have to admit I disappointed in you a little," Sheldon said interrupting the short silence in the room. "I think it is obvious who is the most beautiful Wonder Woman."

"Who?" Raj asked.

"Penny," Sheldon answered and slipped from his Mountain Dew.

"Penny?" Howard asked back.

"Do you think that our Penny is the most beautiful Wonder Woman?" Leonard asked too.

"I don't know what you mean by 'OUR' Penny, since she isn't the girlfriend of any of us or both of us, not to mention the fact that in the United States of America it is prohibited to own a person, but yes."

"But Penny told to me that you had said she'd been fat in that costume," Leonard said.

"No, I didn't say she was fat," Sheldon answered. "I said that I thought she were afraid that costume made her look fat," he explained. "Really, Leonard, we have all seen her in that costume. How could anyone think she was fat?"

"I've never thought Sheldon realised how a girl looked like," Raj added and they all smiled at the comment.

"I have eyes," Sheldon stated. "Of course I can tell how a woman looks like."

"Alright, we understand that, Sheldon, but we've never thought you were interested in."

"I don't say I'm interested in," he shook his head. "I said I could tell whether a woman is beautiful or not. And Penny is obviously beautiful."

"Okay, we all got that," Leonard finished the conversation. Altough he broke up with Penny a little while ago, and it happened with mutual agreement, he didn't like talking too much about her because he felt it was a mistake letting Penny go. "When are we going to start playing?"

"Gentleman, we are two minutes behind our schedule," Sheldon stated. "It means that we will cut half the first bowel-break. And Raj," he pointed the guy "you're going to get penalty points if you run out of your time."

"Dude, you are so rude," Raj answered. "You know Thai food starts up my metabolism."

The other part of the evening went with the regular routine.

* * *

><p>During the night, Sheldon roused from his sleep. Someone was in his room. Someone was leaning toward the window and was lighted by the moonlight and streetlamps. It was a woman wearing hot pants, boots and a robe.<p>

"Hello dr. Cooper," the shadow greeted him.

"Hello," he answered uncertainly and tried to pretend being invisible. "Please, leave my room. Nobody can be in my room."

"I'm not nobody," the shadow-woman stated firmly and she stepped closer to his bed.

"Yes, ma'am," he answered willingly. They stayed in silence for a few minutes, but eventually he couldn't stand asking, "Excuse me, but who are you?"

"Who am I?" she asked back and Sheldon could hear her amusement in her voice. "What do you think I am?"

Sheldon looked at the woman very carefully before he answered:

"You are Wonder Woman." He recognised her typical clothing and dark hair.

"You are very clever, dr. Cooper," the woman admitted and sat down to his bed. "I like genius and clever men," she continued and she touched Sheldon's arm lightly. He immediately pulled out his arm like it caught fire but it didn't bother the mysterious visitor who continued, "And you are a very special beautiful mind," she said leaning nearer and nearer to Sheldon's face.

"Yes, I am," he almost whispered gulping and breathing more rapidly.

"You know what is my superpower?" she asked leaning so near to Sheldon's face, he felt the woman's hot breathing.

"You have the Lasso of the Truth," he answered shyly.

"Yes, I have," she whispered and kissed Sheldon very gently. His eyes were wide-opened, but he didn't push her off, partly because he didn't dare and partly because the kissing was not bad at all. It was a strange feeling but he decided he let it go because she was Wonder Woman after all.

The woman assaulted his closed mouth with her tongue until he opened his lips a little with a deep moan. She took advantage of that movement and stuck her mouth through the hole into his mouth. But he couldn't stand that abuse and he gently pushed her off.

"Wasn't it good?" she asked. "Or are we a little shy, dr. Cooper?

"I... I..." he groaned while the woman was stroking his arms. Suddenly she climbed to the bottom of the bed and sat into Sheldon's lap.

"You are a man, dr. Cooper," she said smilingly. "A man who doesn't deserve any less than me," she leaned forward and kissed him again.

Sheldon felt that the resistence inside him was lesser and lesser with each second and an exciting feeling appeared instead of. It seemed inevitable and he knew Wonder Woman well enough to trust in her. Finally he didn't fight against the kisses and touches and he let himself drift with the events.

As the shadow-woman noticed his lesser resistence, she became more fearless and she laughed quietly to the darkness of the room. She slowly took of her clothes and she leaned above Sheldon naked.

"Touch me, dr. Cooper," she ordered.

Sheldon gulped and he put one hand to the woman's back shyly. He found it smooth and soft under his long fingers. Slowly he started drawing circles while the woman moaned contently. Sheldon took it as an encouragement and he lifted up his other hand and he touched her breast. He suddenly opened his eyes.

"Is there something wrong?" the shadow asked.

"No," he answered. "But it's very curious your breast feels like...," he looked at the smiling woman frightenedly.

"Like what?" she asked. He narrowed his eyes and examined her doubtfully.

"Are you really Wonder Woman?"

"You are a genius, dr. Cooper. And yet you don't know who I am?" she asked with a mocking smile and started laughing tilting her head back. When she leaned forward again to Sheldon's chest, the moonlight illuminated her hair. This time it was blonde.

"So who do you think I am?" she asked with a gently wide smile in her face when she lifted up her face. Sheldon stunned as he recognised her:

"Penny..." he whispered.

"Penny," Sheldon shouted and roused. He looked around in his room gasping. He was totally alone, there weren't any shadows between his furnitures.

"It was just a dream," he soughed he dreamt it he didn't know but at the moment he didn't care about it. He could calm down and sleep back. Perhaps it didn't bother his REM-cycle too much.

But there was a little tension inside of him. As he looked down at his bed, he noticed the little tent in the middle. He groaned as he realised that the dream was not without consequences. He loathed these moments when he felt like his body betrayed him.

He took some breath slowly and deeply to calm down his mind and body. But every time he closed his eyes, he saw the smiling, naked Penny leaning above him. He tried to use his Kolinahr-discipline but it failed at this time.

He got angry at himself. He had no other choice; he took wipes from his bedside table.

"Drat."

**I just hope I didn't screw it in your eyes.**

**I don't know anything about Wonder Woman or the movie so I just made that up, I don't care who plays her. Reviews and comments are always welcome, their my encouragement to continue this story!  
><strong>


End file.
